The Path of Lies
by Nowi
Summary: A remake of Ghosts of Onyx... Nowi style ;3


Prologue

Life is something to be used up in valour, and nobility. I feel... I feel that I have served that duty as well I'd have ever dreamed of doing and possibly more so. All duties that were met and exceeded in the line of duty, only to realize how much was missed out in during the years served to the Covenant. Years spent mostly in the Great War, in combat, and surrounded by simplicities such as honour and bravery. Striving to reach the supposed prophesied Great Journey, only to realize everything had been in dire vain. I know what you may be thinking... that I have strayed upon the lonely, and secluded path of heresy. I am aware of that fact, and as strange as it may sound.. the push from this supposed divine path which led the Covenant into believing in the Great Journey, led to my eventual discovery of many truths, both gruesome, and understandable in a sense. But now, my fellow warriors, as I strike nearer to the end... take heed of my message, and use it against all that has lead to many wrongs done. Upon the blood line of the Sangheili species, and the plasma that fills up the frame of nobility that shapes an energy sword... I pray, not by the Prophets, but by all we hold close to the hearts we hold within us. I pray you to understand my story, and to avoid placing blame and hate upon my blood line.

Chapter One

Ygrisl Édonee, Ship-master of the newly constructed destroyer _Shadow of Intent_, sat comfortably on his newly earned seat in the _Shadow'_s control room. His gold armour glinting in the dim, yet brilliant light as he fingered the handle of his energy sword thoughtfully. The Prophets had sent him to a frozen world, known as Leiden IV, under the influence of searching for Forerunner technology. Yet there wasn't a significant amount of evidence on why the Holy One's had placed it there. The Oracle had said nothing about the deserted frozen wasteland along with the fact that in their many verses about the Great Journey, none spoke of Leiden IV. Ygrisl sighed. Orders were orders, and there wasn't much a Ship-master could do to speak against a Prophets wishes, no matter how far fetched they seemed. "Orders Ship-master?" a crimson armoured Sangheili called sitting by the Navigation controls.

Glancing at the Sangheili, Ygrisl nodded, "Set co-ordinates to Leiden IV of the Gogledd Quadrant,". The sangheili nodded briskly, and began tapping the screen with precision and accuracy. Looking up to Ygrisl the Sangheili spoke with a certain calm, and confidence that Ygrisl could respect, and rely upon,"ETA in four spacial units, dependant on the Slipstream current,".

Nodding Ygrisl placed a long fingered hand on the Sangheili's shoulder, "Understood," . Facing the rest of the crew, Ygrisl wielded his energy sword, and allowed the crackling blade of molten plasma and energy to hang by his side, "My fellow warriors," he began, his voice echoing throughout the small, contained room, "The Prophets have sent us on a mission to discover Forerunner technology... an honour considered by many, and a surprise to all. We, however, will not allow our pride to swallow our minds and souls, and blind us from the task at hand. We are Sangheili. The best of the best, and nothing more or less. We do not know what to expect at Leiden IV, so alert we must remain. As proud I am of all of you.. we stick to our duties with our hearts iron-hard and our minds clear. That is all... may the Prophets be with you all,". Ygrisl took a small breath and glanced at his crew, to see all nodding in approval, and respect. He nodded back briefly, and clicked a small, un-noticeable button on his energy sword. The sword flickered for more than a heartbeat and then the blade disappeared, and once more, the handle held uselessly in his hand. Tucking it away carefully, Ygrisl sat back in his seat, and closed his eyes. Proud as he was of his crew, and of himself, but not too proud in the order of blinding himself to the path of heresy.

Kon-2207 blinked his sky blue eyes as he shook his head free of the dizziness that clouded behind his eyes. Standing, he set his hands in a defensive stance and beckoned to his assailant, a SPARTAN-II, in a challenging manner. The S-II grinned, and hid her eyes of any admiration that appeared within her mind. The SPARTAN-III's were brave, but it was best they honed their skills without being blinded by overconfidence, she thought to herself. Keeping a wary eye on SPARTAN-2207 she moved forward slowly, and warily though there was no real danger against the young S-III.

Lifting one hand, the S-II aimed a open palm towards Kon-2207's forehead. Ducking, Kon-2207 rolled behind the S-II, and aimed a powerful kick at her back. Glancing behind, the S-II grabbed his leg and twisted it harmlessly, but firmly, and brought it down behind his back. Pinning him there, she whispered in his ear while betraying a small smile, "Remember.. _I'm_ the one with the physical augmentations,".

Lashing his arm out, Kon-2207 threw the S-II off, and glanced at her sprawled across the training ring. Standing, Kon walked over to the S-II, and put a hand out to the S-II, who in turn accepted it with a ghostly stunned look in her light brown eyes, "You were saying _Lieutenant_?" Kon said with a laugh. "You got lucky this time," the S-II muttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Probably. Who knows," Kon shrugged.

"SPARTAN-M89 please report to AUDITORIUM-18 for briefing," a rough, male voice spoke over the P.A. System. Glancing upwards, SPARTAN-M89's eyes sparkled with a uncertainty and anticipation. "I guess I'm being reassigned," she said happily, though her eyes said something else. Something unreadable, yet important at the same time.

Glancing at SPARTAN-M89, Kon nodded and saluted her. SPARTAN-M89 returned the salute, and then with a lopsided grin, "Guess you'll have to wait for vengeance to be mine!"

Snorting, Kon shook his head, "Try," he challenged her, "This is 110% pure, hard core marine right here," he said, flexing his muscles. Laughing, Shade-M89 just walked off to AUDITORIUM-18, and disappeared into the darkness that lay behind the large metal doors. Glancing at the large metal doors, Kon couldn't help but shiver. One day, he vowed to himself, one day I _will _be one of them.

Chapter Two

Eratul Toséee, the red-clad elite manning the Navigation controls noticed a anomaly appear on the bottom right-hand corner or the control panel. Looking alarmed, he faced Ship-master Ygrisl Édonee, "Your Excellency," he called, "The system has detected a spacial anomaly near Leiden IV,". Ygrisl faced Eratul, and nodded thoughtfully, "Perhaps the Prophets were onto something after all," standing, Ygrisl walked over to the navigation post and studied the anomaly, "Increase of energy signatures.. human? Forerunner? Or something else.." Ygrisl murmured thoughtfully to himself. Glancing at the weapon's expert sitting opposite to the navigation post, "Kynun, set status to RED, and keep all plasma cannons warm. Forerunner or not, if it poses danger, than we are to eliminate it without pause, hesitance, or error," seeing Kynun pause, Ygrisl walked over to him, and leaned forward till the two Sangheili were centimetres apart, "Is that _understood_?"

Not saying anything, Kynun nodded briefly not meeting his eyes. Ygrisl sighed, and kept a un-trusting hand on the handle of his energy sword. Looking up, he faced his crew and spoke, his voice magnified, and echoing throughout the room, "Does anyone else hold any verdicts against my decision?". No-one spoke, nor stood as silence answered his question. "Does anyone doubt my skill and experience?" Ygrisl continued, now wielding a crackling blade of molten energy and plasma. Once again, silence replied him as the crew watched him, uncertain of what to say, and how to reply to his interrogative questions. "If my orders aren't to be followed under confidence, and the will to gain honour, than you are lacking loyalty that is well needed for the task at hand,". Standing, Kynun wielded his energy sword, and roared a challenge. Watching him calmly, Ygrisl raised his blade and nodded his acceptance. Darting forward, the two blades of plasma met with a burst of static. Lunging for his head, Kynun moved forward, as Ygrisl stepped off to the side, and made contact between his blade and Kynun Issoree's side. Time slowed as there was a slight, sickening sliding sound, as Kynun's eyes glinted with surprise, pain, and horror. The top half of his body slid to the ground, with his armour clanging, echoing throughout the small, enclosed room. Ygrisl stood aside to let Un'ggoy drag the two halves out of the control room, as his guardian Lekgolo pair let out a quiet and disgruntled groan as they had not done their duty. Sitting, Ygrisl glanced at the purple stains that lay splattered against the walls and sighed. In the very least, Kynun had died in honour, keeping his nobility within fighting in whatever he held belief in. Though, Ygrisl thought grimly, a Weapons Commando was needed to fill in the spot. I'll review service records later, Ygrisl decided, once again closing his eyes in the midst of forgetting Kynun, and continued to ponder Eratul's analysis of the anomaly.

Stepping through the doors of AUDITORIUM-18, SPARTAN-M89 shivered at the sudden change of temperature. Standing 6 feet tall without the added height, speed, and strength of her MARK-V armour, she was still easily identifiable as a S-II. Still, she felt ill at ease without her armour, and the world moved slowly without the neural interfaces melding each thought into action. With the augmentation process, Shade narrowed her eyes to see her fellow SPARTAN-II's standing at attention. Saluting briefly to the MP on watch, she entered, ignoring the stunned look of awe in his eyes. The life of a SPARTAN was hard, she said, sighing inwardly. Joining the ranks, Shade remained standing along with the 27 other SPARTAN-II's in the room. In the distance, she recognized Colonel Ackerson standing on stage, waiting for all to gather. Feeling a tinge of mistrust, she shook it off and waited for the 'at ease' to be issued.

Kon-2207 sat with his fellow S-III candidates, waiting for his teacher, the A.I. Bright Chimera, to appear upon the pedestal seated in the front of the class. Suddenly, a flicker of light appeared as a holographic creature appeared on the pedestal. A strange image he possessed as it was of a half dragon, half man hybrid. Philosophical as he was, and mythical with that, Bright Chimera served his duty as well as he could, as it was one of the many functions he held as the A.I. for Camp Frost Wing. "Today, we'll be going over the battle of Stalingrad,", Bright Chimera stated, his half wings stretching authentically, "The Germans used a strategy known as Blitzkrieg in WW2. Blitzkrieg, or else known as 'Lightening Warfare' was the process of rushing the enemy before they were even aware of your position. It was successful for them until the German's decided to attack Soviet Russia, or else known as the USSR, during that time and age. Now, the Germans were successful until the Russians used a defensive tactic known as the Scorch Earth Policy to throw off the Germans. This tactic was of the Russian Red Army retreating farther back, but in the process of destroying anything that the German's may find of use, thus, pushing the German's backwards after 200 days of fighting,"

Watching the process of a spider construct a web, Kon sighed absentmindedly. Bright Chimera liked to go into detail, he sighed inwardly.

"Now, I will present you with an example," the A.I. said in his guttural tone. Glancing upwards, Kon, along with the rest of the SPARTAN-III class, looked up in interest to see German Stuka bombers flying low, bombarding the Russian territory, while tanks, and infantry units lay ground side. Watching the progress with interest, the tactic itself, being stored within the young SPARTAN's memory.

A brief knock at the door was heard as Bright Chimera looked up, "Phoenix-2173, would you be so kind as to open the door?". A tall, brown haired boy stood and nodded briefly, unwillingly tearing his gaze from the holographic battle raging within the holotank. Opening the door, there was a tall, white armoured figure, with a katana fixed to its back. Two eye pieces stood in place, tinted with a metallic gold layer. "I apologize Bright Chimera," a female voice spoke through speakers laced within the armour, "But the SPARTAN-III's must.. board the UNSC Medical Port _Hopeful,_".

"Now?" Bright Chimera enquired, his voice sharp with annoyance.

"Yes, now," the Spartan replied, "we don't have much time,".

The A.I. sighed explosively and nodded, "Alright.." he said sounding resigned.

Kon walked up to the white-clad S-II, and tilted his head up at her, "Shade?". The Spartan lifted two fingers and gave the smile gesture, "Yar,"

"Whats our next mission?" Kon asked.

Shade-M89 looked down on Kon-2207, "That's classified recruit! Ease up," she added noticing the disgruntled look on his face, "You'll be briefed, after we board the _Hopeful_,".

Kon nodded, understanding protocol, and then glanced out at the frozen wasteland of Camp Frost Wing. Seeing a pelican, Kon watched the thrusters set, and the engines shutting down as the bulky, stocky winged aircraft touched down on the ice glazed pad. Lights flickered dimly, as darkness seemed to fall as sudden as the light seemed to die off. Glancing back at Shade, waiting for him to leave, "You're the last one," she said, with a touch of impatience laced within her voice.

Kon saluted with a mischievous grin and followed her out towards the _Hopeful_.

Lying on every bed on the 3rd Level of the _Hopeful, _was a SPARTAN-III. SPARTAM-II's prowled the Level, their paces short, fast, and nervous as memories swam through their minds. Memories of their own augmentation process swallowed them, as they feared for the next generation of Spartans.

Shade-M89 stood outside Room 102 looking worried, as her best friend, was going through the process she had dreaded for so long. Trying to banish her worry, she peered through the door, and saw Kon-2207 lying on on the bed awake. Stepping in she murmured, "Don't fight it,". Kon struggled to sit up and salute, but fell back onto his bed, "That's an order soldier," she said, her voice soft, but authoritative at the same time. Holding his hand, she watched chemical compounds drain through long, slender tubes, and into needles pricked into various places on the body. Sensing his grip slacken, Light saw drops of sweat form on his body as reactions occurred. Ripples seemed to sway throughout as the augmentation process continued. Letting go, she walked back to the door, and glanced back, to see his breathing start to go back to normal. Sighing with relief, she managed a small smile, unseen through the visor of her helmet.

Chapter Three

The complete black void, known as Space, lay continuous and slightly forbidding. The slight, graceful figure of the _Shadow of Intent_'s hull stood out amidst the darkness, moving slowly throughout scattered debris, and small pings of stone.

"We've made visual contact with Leiden VI," Eratul called out to Ygrisl.

"Good," he replied, "On screen,". A black screen appeared in the front of the control room as it flickered on. A planet appeared, its surface, various shades of white, blue, and black. Rings of frozen carbon dioxide gravitated around the planet in a clockwise rotation. Around it however, were stationary placements of a human design. 'MAC' cannons, they called it. Primitive, but effective against Covenant shielding however. "Humans..." Ygrisl snarled, his mandibles clicking with anger. Facing his new weapons officer he snarled, as his anger, and surprise got the better of him, "You!" he roared, "Khan 'Vas Matasee! Reroute excess heat to plasma cannons one through seven,"

"Yes, your Excellency! It will be done," Khan murmured, swiftly moving his spindly fingers over the weapons console.

Hitting a button on his own console, Ygrisl opened a channel to the Sangheili monitoring the engineering bay, "Massuké Hodonee," he snapped, "Dump all excess power into plasma cannons one through seven,"

"Yes Ship-master," a guttural tone replied through the communication set.

Watching the screen, Ygrisl watched as several cannons began to glow red, as plasma began to heat, melt, and was prepared to be fired out against the human vessels. "Shields," he whispered, studying the human forces. "Eratul," he murmured, facing the young zealot.

"Your will?" he replied, keeping one eye on his Ship-master, and another on the view screen.

"Send a distress signal out to Fleet Master Jilkun Assamee; we have discovered heretic forces, and are outnumbered severely. Request a total of three ships to rendezvous with our co-ordinates," Ygrisl said, his voice growing back in strength as his mind devised a plan.

"Admiral, we've detected a single Covenant Destroyer at approximately seven hundred thousand kilometres off the starboard engines!" a young navy officer said, his voice spiking with fear, and surprise.

"Understood Ensign. Alert the SPARTAN's on MEDICAL STATION 3 and all Frost Wing personnel immediately," Admiral Robert Boyd said to the communication's officer.

"Getting it done, sir," the communication's officer murmured her voice dark, cold, intelligent, and vengeful. Boyd nodded. Inside, he was quaking with fear, and yet lightened with anticipation. Either way, he was going to teach those Covenant bastards that this was UNSC turf.

SPARTAN-M89 nodded briefly to SPARTAN-A72. "That was Admiral Boyd.." she murmured to her fellow SPARTAN-II, "This zone is about to get hot,"

SPARTAN-A72 nodded briefly, not wanting to speak all to much. "The SPARTAN-III's aren't ready," he sighed, "It'll be too much for them, so soon after the Augmentation Process,"

"I know.. gather the other SPARTAN-II's.. we'll evacuate the recruits," Shade said, determination steeling her voice.

"Got a plan?" Brago-A72 enquired, heaving his EVA helmet off to the side.

"I sure as hell do," she replied with a grin.

Chapter Four

The sky was a dull, charred grey as the plasma burnt away the surface of the planet. Screams, both Covenant and human echoed through the world as thousands upon thousands of what used to be people ran out from the raging purple flame. Charred corpses, screaming with pain, anger and fear. Their eyes nothing but gaunt pits on their faces, and their mouths permanently fixed in round, circular openings. Overhead, a Covenant destroyer made a booming like sound, as some kind of dispersant was released on the surface of the planet. Suddenly, there was an opening in what must have been its plasma bay as a mixture of pure energy, light, and plasma flowed from the ship, to the ground in a straight, horizontal line. The supposedly intense blast of heat, that was imagined to come.. never came.

Kon opened his eyes, and blinked sleep out from him. Looking around he saw that the insertion tubes had been taken out, leaving scars and pits in his skin. Curious, he felt for them.. rubbing against the outline of the indent. Quite unaware of the fact that he was now a Spartan. Intrigued as he felt no pain, he laughed. His laugh cracked like lightening across the sky, as he hadn't used his voice in so long. Shutting up, he glanced around wearily, looking to see if anyone had heard his miserable laugh. Looking at his long gangly legs, unused, he sighed. Better get at it, he thought. Standing, he grasped hold of the bed for balance and found himself standing, almost weightlessly. His muscles seemed to pulse with grace as he felt strength that was there but wasn't there at the same time. Smiling he began jumping around, happy in finally being able to make his dream of becoming one of them... hell, he thought, he was one of them now.

Hearing a click from the door, a small, usually unnoticed sound rang through his ears like that of a blaring trumpet, waking everyone for their daily run. Snapping his head towards the sound, his body automatically tensed, as if wary and unsure of who would happen. "Hey re- I mean Spartan," a familiar voice sounded. Stepping out from the door was Shade, still bearing her armour but casually holding her helmet aside. A stolen energy sword was placed on the axis on her leg as a sniper rifle stuck tight to her back. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice cracking with lack of use.

Closing the door behind her, she walked in and gave him as much of a hug she could manage through the bulky armour. "Are you feeling alright? No pain? Aches? Dizziness? Nausea? Anything?" she murmured with a concerned look in her bright brown eyes.

Poking her, he hugged back with a small laugh. "You worry to much," he said as emotion filled his eyes. Looking away, Shade sighed. "I'm sorry," as her usual bright-eyes filled with sadness, "The Covenant is coming.. and.. I'm staying behind,"

Shock filled his eyes as he couldn't truly find words to express himself. "I'm sorry Kon.. but you and the others.. you've got to get out of here," she said as her voice broke. For the first time, since the day she was taken from her family.. tears rolled down her cheeks slowly, and painstakingly. It wasn't really long ago, now that she really thought of it.. hell, she was not only the youngest S-II in the program, but the last one that had been 'made'. She was in fact, a year younger than Kon, though because of the fact that she was an S-II (and a talented one at that) was promoted faster than he was. Looking at the distraught on his face, she felt her heart break in two. She loved him. She was doing this for him.. for his safety, and well being. Leaning forward, she gave him a small, unsure kiss on the cheek. Looking at her, he hugged her tightly and kissed her back even more passionately between the tears they wept and shared. An unspoken statement was said between the two as they broke apart and stayed close to one another (though hard it was with Shade bearing her armour). Finally, Shade whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry my love..". Getting up, she hugged him, and placed her helmet on, hiding the shadow of sadness, pain and love. "SPARTAN-M89 you are needed over at the do-"

"SHUT THE *beep* UP!" she snarled interrupting Bright Chimera's transmission. A beeping sound bleeped out the word she used automatically and informed her of it in a fairly annoying manner. Bright Chimera, however, knew better than to reply to her, thus obeying her the first time in a while. I'm not going to let all that could have been, go to waste, she thought frustratingly to herself. I'll get this done, and I'll get it done alive.

Looking towards the holographic projection of Fleet Master Jilkun Assamee, Ygrisl bowed respectfully and then spoke in his wizened, guttural tone, "


End file.
